Chiaki Suoh, Sayoko Otori and the Attack of Lobelia Girls' Academy
by ImmaPotterFlower
Summary: Chiaki Suoh is Tamaki Suoh's younger sister. She loves her life, rich, big house, awesome friends like Sayoko Otori and Takara Haninozuka. Sayoko Otori is Kyoya Otori's younger sister, and the same age as Chiaki, second years at Ouran. Chiaki and Sayoko get accepted to Lobelia Girls' Academy later on. Things won't go so well when they leave. Find out what happens by reading.


**_Chapter 1: Summer Is Done_**

I sat on the porch of my house, admiring the beauty outside. I usually never do this but today was the last day of summer vacation and I had nothing else to do. My best friend Sayoko Otori was with her brother, Kyoya. So I was here at home with my brother, Tamaki. My other best friend, Takara Haninozuka, was off doing something with her brother Mitsukuni; everyone calls him Honey, and their cousin, Takashi Morinozuka; but everyone calls him Mori.

I was honestly bored out of my mind. Everyone was off at a water park or at the beach whereas I was just sitting outside on our porch. Tamaki came out a little while later and sat beside me. I kicked my feet as I looked up at the sky. We didn't talk for a while, because it was just really awkward. Finally he spoke up.

"Why are you out here, Chia-chan?" He asked.

"Everyone else is off having fun; so I'm forced to be out here, be a loser." I replied, not even glancing at him.

"I see. Well, would you like to go have fun together?" Tamaki paused, "Maybe go shopping, go to get some lunch together somewhere low-class, visit Haruhi. Stuff like that."

I turned and finally looked at him, with this puzzled look on my face.

"You want to do something with me?" I asked, confused. "I thought you hated me." I mumbled, looking away.

"I may act like I hate you but I do really love you, Chiaki." He told me, smiling. I looked up at him and then he continued talking. "So what do you say? Do you want to go and have some fun brother sister bonding time with me?"

I nodded contently, smiling.

"Sure." I turned my smile into a grin and then we got up.

"Just get something nicer on and then we can go." He told me.

I laughed as I went into our house and then put on my favorite blouse. It was a nice lavender colour, longer than a shirt, but not a tunic, and it's nice and frilly! Pretty fine in material too. . . Anyways, it's my favorite blouse and I put it on for my day out with my brother. After that I put on some shorts and then my black flip flops. I grabbed my purse before I went outside.

I skipped outside and saw Tamaki in our dad's car, waiting for me. I smiled and ran to him and the car and then got into it. I smiled as Tamaki drove off and we headed for the shopping mall. The drive was really fun; Tamaki and I sang songs, talked, joked around and just had a lot of fun! I didn't ever think I'd get along with Tamaki…but it ended up happening.

We got to the shopping mall a little while later and then when we went in I realized it was a commoner's mall.

"Tamaki…this is a commoner's mall." I told him.

"I know," he replied, nodding. "I drove us here on purpose."

"Why? I don't think they'll have cute clothes here."

He chuckled.

"Come on you'll see something."

I gasped as I saw some cute clothes; exactly the same things I had seen earlier on in the summer! Except they were cheaper and by lower class designers! I squealed in delight as I picked them up, and then realized I had already bought them. Then I set them back down slowly. I walked back over to Tamaki who was laughing.

We walked around and then I ended up buying a few cute commoner clothes. We didn't see anyone we knew then, although I saw a few old classmates from my middle school, who couldn't afford to go to Ouran. I laughed at the suckers as I walked away.

As we were walking out the door I saw my arch enemy, Toshi Kawakami. Looking better than ever. She scanned me up and down, and then smiled at Tamaki all flirty-like.

"Hey Tamaki." She greeted, somewhat seductively. "Hi Chiaki." She said to me, with a scowl and a tone.

"Toshi. Nice to see you again." I greeted, smiling. "Not," I muttered, sniggering.

"I heard that." She retorted. I rolled my eyes. "How are you two today?" She put her hand on her hip and then flipped some of her black hair behind her shoulder.

"Fine thank you." Tamaki replied, walking over beside me. He didn't have any feeling for her; he didn't even like her any more than I do.

"Great!" I replied, smiling. "Better before she got here." I whispered to Tamaki, he then cracked up with laughter.

"We should really get going, Chiaki. We still need to eat lunch." Tamaki told me, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door.

"Wait!" Toshi called. "Can I go with you?"

"No." I replied immediately, running out the door.

Tamaki followed and then we got to our car. We got in and then we drove straight to a restaurant. Once we got to the restaurant, which was high-class, commoners could never afford to go to the place we were at. We ate, and the food was delicious, and then went to Haruhi's house to visit. We went up to her door and knocked on it.

"Hello there!" Haruhi's dad exclaimed.

"Uh … Tamaki?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied in a whisper, after greeting Haruhi's dad.

"Does he always dress like that?"

"Yeah."

"Hi there Mr. Fujioka!" I exclaimed, smiling. "Is Haruhi around?"

Mr. Fujioka shook his head.

"Sadly no, she's been off grocery shopping since right after dinner! I'm very sorry you two." He replied.

"That's fine." I told him smiling. "It was nice meeting you."

I turned around and started walking away when Mr. Fujioka called behind me.

"Would you like to stay for some tea?" He asked.

"We can't." I replied.

"You see, tomorrow is the first day back at Ouran Academy after summer vacation and everyone needs to make sure they're rested up." Tamaki explained. "Thank you for the offer though."

"Come around anytime you want you two!" Mr. Fujioka exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Thank you, Sir. Have a good night!" I told him, smiling.

"You too!" He then shut the door.

"That was embarrassing!" I exclaimed as I walked over towards the car.

Tamaki chuckled.

"Well for you it was. Not for me." He replied.

"Today was awesome, Tamaki!" I exclaimed as I carried my shopping bags and went into the house.

"Agreed. Now, it's late, Chia-chan, you need to get to bed so you'll be rested up for school tomorrow."

I sighed.

"Really senpai?"

He nodded.

"Bed time!" He pushed me into my bedroom.

"Alright alright! Fine! Goodnight Tamaki! Sweet dreams."

He chuckled and waved good night to me.

"Sweet dreams, Tamaki!" I cried as he shut the door.

All I heard as I started getting ready for bed was his laugh that was getting farther away from me. Smiling I crawled under my covers and waited for sleep.


End file.
